The Misadventures of SHIELD Agents Take Two
by Agent Renegade 01
Summary: Reposted - Mutants, Inhumans, Super-humans, Enhanced Oh My. S.H.I.E.L.D. caters to and encounters them all. The Misadventures of various cannon S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent as well as OC's from IT Department to Records Division. See all the misadventures within S.H.I.E.L.D. From recruitment stories to survival tips (provided from Tumblr). Pre-Series. OC Submission REOPEN.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for entire Fanfic:** I don't own any Cannon characters from MCU or X-Men that may appear. I only own my OC Jade Nguyen aka Scarlet (I know real original, I can't help it. If anyone can come up with a better codename let me know.)

A/N: Italics are character thoughts.

 _ **OC Submission Form is on my Profile - Go check it out if you wish to submit an OC.**_

 _ **Original Characters I need**_

4 Field Operatives for the S.T.A.R.S. field operations team 2 spots already taken by my two OC's Jade Nguyen and Sebastian Blackwell. 

HR Compliance Officer

Director of the Accounting Dept.

Training Div. Instructor - Firearms Instructor

Food Services Dept. Head Agent/Chef

Archivist/OC in the Records Dept.

Public Relations Agen

* * *

Survival Tip #1: Always make more coffee if you empty the pot. You do not want to know what will happen to you if you fail to do so. - All Survival Tips I use can be found at shieldrecruitsurvivaltips . tumblr.

* * *

Chapter 1 Survival Tip #1

February 16, 2004

LOCATION: Manhattan, New York

Break Room of S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ Lvl: 2

Today was Agent Jade 'Scarlet' Nguyen's first day on the job as a S.H.I.E.L.D. Tactical Field Agent. It was only 0700 hrs or 7 a.m. and she's been up already for the past two hours. She'd been running drills with her team, and as a rookie she had to do all the hard stuff. She was only eighteen, but she wasn't complaining much. It was what she wanted after all. She'd needed coffee and needed in now. Jade blurry eyed and sleep deprived ambled over to the coffee machine at the far end of the break room.

She got down one of the many S.H.I.E.L.D. Eagle emblem emblazoned mugs and generously poured herself a cup. She took the first sip of the life bringing elixir that was coffee and sighed deeply. What rookie Agent Nguyen had failed to see as she left the room was that she'd emptied the pot. The coffee pot was now empty.

Rookie Agent Nguyen left the break room coffee in had blissfully unaware of what was to befall her later in the day.

Several Hours Later

Jade was just returning from yet another grueling training exercise, with her supervising officer and the rest of her tactical team. They'd all skipped lunch so her she was in the break room again. _Whoever said coffee couldn't substitute food._

When Jade made her way back into the self proclaimed rookie break room for the second time that day, she found no coffee in the pot. But she did find a note. _That was me wasn't it. Oh shit._

Please remember to fill up coffee pot after you use the last batch. I'm sorry about this Agent Nguyen ;)

Agent P. Coulson

 _Sorry about what? What are you talking about._

Before Jade could realized what was happening she was suddenly assaulted and pelted with rubber nerf balls from the entrance of the break room. By her fellow rookies no less. Being pelted by those damn rubber balls hurt like a bitch.

She'd be feeling it for a week for sure. "Hold your fire Agents." Called out a voice. It was Philip J. Coulson in his immaculate as ever black Armani suit. "I think Agent Nguyen here as learned her lesson."

"So that...was you I'm guessing who came in after me sir?"

"It was Agent. Please do remember to fill the pot after yourself."

"Of course sir. I will for sure."

"Good to hear it Agent. Come along rookies time for your real weapons practice with Agent Barton." Phil called to the gaggle of rookies still holding their nerf guns protectively. They all trailed after the senior Agent like they were his little ducklings.

"I'm never not refilling that damn pot again. Owww oh I won't be able to sit for a week now." Jade groaned. _Welcome to SHIELD, Jade._ She thought to herself. Where your fellow employees pelt you with nerf gun bullets, if you forget to refill the coffee maker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer for entire Fanfic:** I don't own any Cannon characters from MCU or X-Men that may appear. I only own my OC Jade Nguyen aka Scarlet (I know real original, I can't help it. If anyone can come up with a better codename let me know.)

A/N: Italics are character thoughts.

* * *

Survival Tip # 2 Remain aware of the ceiling tiles. Agent Barton likes to hide in them with NERF weaponry.

* * *

Chapter 2 Tip #2 - Always Look Up Beware of Archers with Nerf Weaponry

June 10, 2007

Location: Manhattan, New York

Senior Agent Office Hallway Lvl. 7

"Not again I filled up the coffee pot this time. I swear it wasn't me." Jade exclaimed in anguish as she was pelted in the back with another NERF ball. She'd been mysteriously getting pelted all day long. No matter where she was. Even the restroom and the locker room. It was starting to get tiresome, and it hurt like you wouldn't believe.

She'd didn't know what she'd done to piss off whatever Gods there were, but the rapid assault hadn't stopped all day. It was only 1300 hrs, or 1pm. She still had a long day to go yet. All the other Agents around her didn't even give her a passing glance. As if a rookie being pelted by NERF products normal.

Apparently it was. She'd just been walking down the hallway when she came across a familiar face around HQ. Agent Melinda May. When May walked by the younger Agent all she said was. "Look up."

Jade did so slowly reaching for holster as if that would stop whoever was doing this. The ceiling tile moved over so slightly to reveal a blonde tuft of hair. "Agent Barton!"

The ceiling tile cackled or rather the person in the ceiling cackled and than dropped down to reveal none other than Agent Clint Barton himself. Purple uniform wearing with matching purple hearing aids sniper extraordinaire. "Gotta look up rookie. Always look up."

"You in the bathroom...the locker room!" The crimson haired haired shrieked. Very unlike herself. Jade's hands started to glow red.

"Whoa whoa easy there Scarlet. It was a joke. Hazing you know I do it to all the rookies." Clint tried explaining. No such luck the rookie Agent with ergokinetic mutant powers proceeded to pelt the senior Agent with her own energy bullets.

It took three other senior Agents to get the smaller rookie Agent off Clint, but Clint now wouldn't be messing with pixie haired rookie with NERF darts anytime soon. _It's gotta be the red hair, there's something about the red hair._ Clint kept thinking to himself. As both he and Rookie Agent Nguyen were being reprimanded for improper use of one's skills and or powers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer for entire Fanfic:** I don't own any Cannon characters from MCU or X-Men that may appear. I only own my OC Jade Nguyen aka Scarlet (I know real original, I can't help it. If anyone can come up with a better codename let me know.)

A/N: Italics are character thoughts.

A/N: When I put level under the location, I mean Floor level, not security clearance level. Just thought I'd clear that up in case anyone was confused. Think I mentioned this in the last chapter but I'll mention it again just to be safe. I'm writing ficlets or one-shots about the rules that **don't** have the Avengers except Agent Barton and Romanoff. That's why you'll notice skips in the order, from now on.

Then when I get into mission ficlets and case file numbering it'll be different as well. There still will be a relative order to things.

* * *

 **Survival Tip # 7:** If you purchase the last pack of donettes from the vending machine on Level 5, expect an exponential increase in your paperwork in the future. Agent Coulson doesn't mess around when it comes to snack food.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Survival Tip #7**

August 23, 2007

Location: Manhattan, New York

Office of Agent J. Nguyen Lvl: 4

If there's two things Agent Nguyen has learned in her four years at S.H.I.E.L.D. so far it's 1. Don't mess with a senior Agent's coffee, and fill up the damn pot, and 2. Look up, beware of blonde archers with NERF weaponry. Who knew being an Agent of this fine organization there'd be so much paperwork. Lucky for Jade she was almost done with hers. She'd been at it most of the morning.

Jade was feeling a bit peckish she'd forgone lunch in favor of paperwork. She'd was about 3/4 of the way done with it. Jade needed a little pick me up, a sugar boost. Jade pushed back her leather backed desk chair and looked and the remains of her paperwork. _Almost done, just need a little boost and I'll be done in no time._

Jade grabbed her wallet, and phone and headed up to up one floor to Level 5 where the best vending machine. Jade took the stairs to the next floor. _It totally justifies my snack_. She could almost already taste the powdery goodness of those mini donuts.

One of the flight of stairs down and she was that much closer to her little sweet treats. Jade walked up the vending machine with money in and looked at the selections. She put the money in and a minute later she walked away with her mini donuts in hand. Paying no mind to the fact she had taken the last package of donettes.

It was much later in the day now around the time she should be going home, but after her little excursion to the vending mission Jade had gotten dragged to a bunch of Rookie orientation seminars, and the like. She'd been surrounded by rookies and their dumb and idiotic questions all day. It was absolute torture.

All Jade wanted to do know was quickly finish up those last few reports and forms, and then she could be on her way for the night. Jade opened her office door and flicked on the light, and she about dropped the to go coffee cup she was carrying. On her desk was a mountain yes a literal mountain stack of paperwork.

"Oh, for the love of God. Why?" _Whoever did this I'm so going to give them a piece of my mind._ There was note attached to the first top stack of paperwork.

Were you not listening in that seminar this afternoon?

Coulson

"Seriously. I'm gonna be here all night." Jade grumbled something else in Vietnamese and she read the bottom of the note.

P.S. Fury wants this done by 9 a.m. tomorrow.

Jade ripped up the note and tossed it in the nearby trash can. "I'm going to need a lot more coffee."

One all-nighter done and dusted, paperwork completed in quadruplicate. Jade handed over her stack of paperwork to Director Fury's secretary.

"You took the last pack of donettes didn't you?" The secretary asked with a knowing smile. Jade wasn't the only person the secretary had seen before in this predicament.

Jade nodded and walked all the way back to her office. Once inside she found a single package of white powdered donettes. _Man, seriously loves his snack food. Like damn._ Jade had a small smile on her lips.

Okay third thing she's learned while in her career at S.H.I.E.L.D. 'Don't mess with Agent Coulson's Hostess Donettes, powdered or chocolate. There will be repercussions.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer for entire Fanfic:** I don't own any Cannon characters from MCU or X-Men that may appear. I only own my two OCs Jade Nguyen aka Scarlet and Sebastian C. Blackwell

A/N: Italics are character thoughts.

 **Survival Tip # 13:** Rookies are not in fact required to run makeshift hallway obstacle-courses-slash-death-traps as part of their training.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Survival Tip #13**

November 12, 2008

Location: Manhattan, New York

Random Unoccupied Hallway S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ

"This is a bad idea, like a really bad idea." Jade's long-time friend Sebastian told her. Sebastian was three years older than Jade at 24 years of age, but they'd entered SHIELD at the same time. Thus, same clearance level and such. Sebastian was a Caucasian male with ebony dark hair and hazel eyes. He was of European descent British actually. The Blackwell family were quite wealthy and had several ties to some unsavory characters in the underground/black market in London. They were just now branching out to the U.S. establishing connections and the like. Sebastian's father Elias Blackwell was not only wealthy, but a rather influential man.

"Oh, relax Seb you worry too much. I mean how much trouble could we possibly get in really?"

"A lot of trouble, Jade what if one of them gets hurt or worse."

"Everything's under control we got this." Jade crossed her arms over her chest clipboard in hand real official like. A clipboard made everything official. She faced the four 'rookies' at the starting line to the obstacle course in the hallway, two seated in office chairs and two standing behind them ready to push. "Are you two ready?" She asked. She got two nervous nods from both seated rookies. "Alright. On your marks Get. Set. Go..." Jade held the stopwatch in her hand timing them.

The two pushing rookies, weaved their partners in and out of the various obstacles and traps with little success.

"Oh, my that's not good. Not good at all." Sebastian marveled at the mess, and pile of the four rookies at the other end of the hall.

Jade on the other hand could barely contain her laughter. "Oh...my...goodness. How can they be so gullible? I mean seriously. Indoor office chair races." Jade was clutching her side in stitches, it was really a spectacular marvelous hilarious sight to behold.

"And what my I ask are you two doing?" A voice boomed behind the two Field Agents.

Both managed not to jump on the spot, but both turned around to come face to face with the one and only Director Fury.

"Umm. Evasive maneuvers sir." Jade tried.

"Defense tactics." Sebastian piped up.

"Nice try you two but this is officially going on the bulletin this is last straw."

"Yes sir." Jade replied trying to look sheepish.

"We understand sir." Sebastian nodded in acknowledgement. He actually had the decency to look ashamed by his actions.

"Get this mess cleaned up and get those four to Medical ASAP." Fury told the two Field Agents sternly.

"Yes sir." Both replied. Fury nodded and turned to leave, a small smile gracing his lips as he left. _What'll they honestly come up with next. Is beyond me._

"I told you this was a bad idea Jade. A bloody horrible idea." Sebastian groused as they both helped the four rookies hobble off to Medical to get checked out.

"Shut up Sebby you know you enjoyed it." Jade replied as she helped one of the female rookies get adjusted better under her weight. She'd taken a nasty tumble and landed next to a wall and looked to have a rather very broken leg.

 _Office chair obstacle races of death are a no go, but nobody said anything about wheelchairs._ Jade thought to herself. A smile creeping onto her face at the ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer for entire Fanfic:** I don't own any Cannon characters from MCU or X-Men that may appear. I only own my two OCs Jade Nguyen aka Scarlet and Sebastian Blackwell (I know real original, I can't help it. If anyone can come up with a better codename let me know.)

A/N: _Italics_ are character thoughts.

All one-shots internally take place inside S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ unless otherwise stated.

Decided to go with something different today and give a little story about how Melinda was feeling after Bahrain.

Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Melinda May "The Cavalry"**

May 15, 2011

Location: Manhattan, New York

Admin Div. Floor - M. May Cubicle

It had been three years, since the mission in Manama, Bahrain that sent former Field Agent Melinda May up against her very first Inhuman. Thus inadvertently ending her career in field work. It had been three years and she could still remember the little girls' face and feel the blood on her hands. The sticky copper smelling crimson red fluid caked all over them. It was her worst mission yet, it was the mission to end all missions. Every Agent was said to have that one mission that one mission that could or would want to make them quit.

Manama, Bahrain and that little Russian Inhuman girl was Mays' choice mission. May doesn't regret her decision to leave field work after Bahrain. It was her call and in her mind she made the right call for her and her alone. It was traumatic of course, something like that ought to be. If she wasn't affected by what happened than the head docs the shrinks at S.H.I.E.L.D., would be worried.

May doesn't enjoy being in a cubicle, spending her days staring at a computer monitor. She knows she could quit. She could leave. She's a qualified pilot not just on S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft, she could fly commercial planes for an airline if she wanted. That didn't seem as appealing nor as fun to her. The maneuvers she'd pulled off at times in a quinjet or a S.H.I.E.L.D. plane were remarkable. Second to none. May doesn't want to quit, she can't. She doesn't. She took a beating sure, both physical and mental, that day that started to call her the Cavalry but she's stronger than that. She's not weak. She's hurting of course who wouldn't be after a trauma like that, but she doesn't give in doesn't give up.

Instead May sits at her little cubicle day in day out, stapling papers and making memorandums to memos she doesn't have clearance for anymore. She demoted herself back down to level 3, with the Admin transfer. She turns down all the offers to join this team on that Op or consult here on this assignment.

May sees those she considers friends in the cafeteria all the time. Phil, Jasper, Maria, Nat, Clint, Jade and a few others and she sits and listens to them recount their missions to her. The not sensitive parts of course. They all try numerous times to get her to join them back in the field, but each time she politely says no, and they all go along with their day. Convinced she'll come back when she's ready. Will she ever be truly ready?

S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't forget about Bahrain, and she never escapes that stupid nickname, but at least the rumors stopped and she was left in peace. Just how she liked it. It won't be for another two years yet, that Melinda May finally gets back into the field at the request of one of her oldest friends. That's far off down the line, and right now all she's thinking about is how much damn paperwork being in Admin really generates.

Question: What snippet or missing scene or slice of life of the Agents do you want to see next? Recruitment one-shot, a mission fic? Tell me. Or more survival tips?

That's Chapter 5 Everyone. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you thought by hitting the review box below and leaving a comment. Mission prompt ideas are most welcome as well. That is all thank you and have a great day/night.

\- Agent Renegade is Out. Peace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer for entire Fanfic:** I don't own any Cannon characters from MCU or X-Men that may appear. I only own my two OCs Jade Nguyen aka Scarlet and Sebastian Blackwell (I know real original, I can't help it. If anyone can come up with a better codename let me know.)

A/N: Italics are character thoughts.

A/N: Whoa two chapters in one day you guys are lucky. Now don't be expectin' that all the time now yah hear.

 **Survival Tip #14:** Saying you did something 'for science' will not absolve you of culpability for any destruction that might result from your actions.

* * *

Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 Survival Tip #14**

One day, Agents Nguyen and Blackwell were in one of the labs, mixing chemicals together carefully. They wore lab coats, goggles, the works. Safety first after all they didn't want anything bad to happen. Nothing was happening except once in a while they would both pull back and gag at how bad it smelled.

"Are you sure this time?" Blackwell asked his friend who was thinking.

"I'm pretty sure this is the component we are needing." Nguyen said with a sheepish grin.

With a shrug, Nguyen added the last chemical to the strange mix...

The whole base heard a loud explosion from one of the labs and when it was investigated, Agents Nguyen and Blackwell were found sitting by a wall after what had obviously been a small explosion from their attempt to make napalm with orange juice and a forgotten element that turned out to be kerosene. When they were asked why they would try such a stupid thing they simply answered that it was 'for science' before being made to clean up and pay to fix what was damaged.

On another day, Fury found himself looking around in a failed attempt to find all the male members of the Avengers and asking around gave him no clues. He was about to give up until they decided to reveal themselves until he passed Agents Nguyen and Blackwell standing in the hall, pressed up against a door and looking in the window. The two of them were laughing uncontrollably and that itself warranted an investigation.

"So, what are you two laughing at?" He asked, looking over them and into the room.

Both Agents had frozen stiff at the sound of Fury's voice, but couldn't stop their laughter.

Inside of the room were six rookies three males and three females, all sitting on the floor and laughing their asses off. Though their voices were muffled, Fury could clearly see that their octaves were much higher than normal.

"What did you do to them?" He asked, looking to the snickering agents that he found were sharing a pair of earbuds that allowed them to hear into the room.

"Nothing dangerous." Nguyen said.

"Yeah, just a little helium." Blackwell continued. Sebastian had to admit that his friends' bad habits and pension for mischief were rubbing off on him.

"It was all for science I assure you." Nguyen stated, matter-of-factly.

"Mhm, we needed to see what would happen." Blackwell explained.

"And the others?" Fury cut in.

"They just happened to go into the room too so we figured we might as well see how they reacted." Nguyen giggled.

Fury rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Just make sure they're sober within the hour, they've got a training mission to go on." He groaned as he walked off while hearing the two Agents shout 'Yes Sir!' behind him before laughing louder than before.

That's Chapter 6 Everyone. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you thought by hitting the review box below and leaving a comment. Mission prompt ideas are most welcome as well. That is all thank you and have a great day/night.

\- Agent Renegade is Out. Peace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer for entire Fanfic:** I don't own any Cannon characters from MCU or X-Men that may appear. I only own my two OCs Jade Nguyen aka Scarlet and Sebastian Blackwell (I know real original, I can't help it. If anyone can come up with a better codename let me know.)

 **Agent Luke Ryans** created by Grummnelnut

A/N: Italics are character thoughts.

Indentations are supposed to represent typed computer words.

A/N: First of Many Human Resources Memos hope you all enjoy.

Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7

Human Resources Dept. Memo #1

Agent Luke Ryans was one of the oldest Agents in S.H.I.E.L.D. who was still active duty. Albeit in the Human Resources, as an HR Manager. Still HR was important Luke with his grizzled hardened senior Agent face and short silvery white hair and green eyes was important. His eyes were heavily wrinkled his face really showed his age, but he wasn't one to care much. He was a man who got his job done and done right.

Ryans had almost 40 years on the job as an Agent, when it was five years as an active Field Agent, injury to his inner thigh got him transferred out of field work in the early seventies. He'd been with HR ever since. He couldn't believe he was writing this memo, it was unbelievable to him. The director over in the Recruitment division also mandated this be known. So here he was.

Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division

Human Resources Department

Manhattan, New York

October 5, 2007

MEMORANDUM FOR ALL SHIELD EMPLOYEES

From: Agent Ryans, HR Manager

CC: Agent Connors, Recruitment Director

Subject: Recruitment Processes

To all employees, please consider this an official reminder that we prefer to recruit agents on our own and do not need your help. There is a complicated and thorough vetting process through which all prospective agents pass before they are even notified they may be in the running for a position with us, and having to sift through the applications which somehow find their way to our office distracts my staff from their duties.

Please stop referring your friends, family and random acquaintances to our office for applications. We do not, in fact, have any applications printed out due to the above-mentioned process.

In addition, we are supposed to be a nominally secret organization. Announcing that you can, in the words of one unsolicited application, "get me a job with this ultra-secret super-spy and super-hero squad" is both inappropriate and irresponsible. The parties responsible for that particular breach have been identified through the applicant's references page, and a note placed in their file. If it happens again, Director Fury will be notified.

This cannot be stated enough. Secret Organization is a pretty self-explanatory phrase…

L. Ryans

Luke Ryans, HR Manager

* * *

That's Chapter 7 Everyone. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you thought by hitting the review box below and leaving a comment. Mission prompt ideas are most welcome as well. That is all thank you and have a great day/night.

\- Agent Renegade is Out. Peace.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for my two OC's Jade Nguyen and Sebastian Blackwell. Also any other Agents you see that aren't claimed by another author are mine. Like Jeremy Lynwood in this chapter.

Prompt from BlandMarvelHeadcannon on Tumblr.

 **Prompt - Clint always giggles at the word 'duty'**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Clint Barton Overwatch Duty

November 9, 2009; 0600 hours.

Location: S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier over the Pacific

Working aboard the helicarrier was a bit different then working on the ground at one of S.H.I.E.L.D.s many land bases. For starters, all Agents were on a rotating patrol watch aboard the helicarrier. They were done in three different shifts throughout the night. It was early morning in October and it was quite chilly out, and the sixteen Agents on the deck of the helicarrier were in varying degrees of wakefulness. Including one Agent Clint Barton.

He was not a morning person, made to stand at attention while he was addressed on what he was supposed to do. The veteran Agent by the name of Jeremey Lynwood was addressing the assembled Agents on the flight deck of the helicarrier.

"There are sixteen of you present for this rotation of overboard watch duty." Jeremy said. There was a slight giggle from the back of the group. "That means for this duty you'll be split into four teams of four Agents within the rotation of the duty."

"This is one of the most important duties on the helicarrier, you sixteen Agents have been picked at random for the rotation of this duty. There will be two of you in the watchtower looking at the monitors and two of you will be on the decks on watch duty. This duty is no laughing matter, Agents have died before."

Another giggle form the back of the gathered group of Agents. "Cut it out Barton." Agent Sebastian Blackwell whispered.

"He said duty man. It's a funny word duty. Tis your duty as Agents." Clint was saying.

Sebastian groaned, he didn't want to get in trouble with the veteran Agent by getting the senior Agent next to him in trouble.

"It is your duty as Agents on overboard watch duty to make sure nobody on the flight deck goes overboard. Thirty thousand feet overboard. We're not currently docked as you can so this makes your duty rotation all the more important, but also dangerous. So be on guard when you're on duty."

"First watch duty is Barton, Carson T., Blackwell, and Clarke. Barton and Clarke, you're on monitor duty inside the watchtower, Carson, and Blackwell you're on patrol duty of the flight deck." Lynwood told the Agents.

By now Clint wasn't the only one giggling four other Agents around him were giggling at the word duty. It was a funny word to say after all. If one said it just right it sounded like dog doody.

Clint was holding his stomach now his giggling like a school girl turning into full-blown laughter.

"Something funny about safety procedures Agent Barton?" Agent Lynwood asked, his gravelly voice holding a certain tone.

"No sir, of course not I take my duties very seriously." Clint told the older Agent. Clint was still smiling and he let a little giggle escape his mouth at this own use of the word duties. "I'm sorry sir it's just the word duties or duty it's funny can't you hear it, sir?"

Agent Lynwood rolled his eyes and shook his head. More than half of the half assembled now where giggling or outright laughing, at the senior Agent Clint Barton's words.

I work with a bunch of children I swear. It's just a word duty. Duty it's your duty as Agents to act professionally, not laugh and giggle like school girls. Alright the rest of the assignments for overboard watch duty will be posted in the ready room 4A, please do remember to check your duty assignments. Dismissed." Lynwood dismissed the Agents with a wave of his hand back into the helicarrier.

The irony of Jeremy's words wasn't lost on the man himself. As he let out a few small chuckles of his own at the word. He'd never admit it to the younger man, but Agent Barton was right. The word duty was funny to say, and was worthy of few laughs here and there. Not everyone could be serious all the time.

* * *

Keep those prompts and OC's coming, I've reopened the submissions since I've recreated my new account to replace the old one I can no long access. Send in those OC's after 5:47 P.M. PST. That's when I can receive PMs. Since I'm technically a new user or just send me a prompt in the review section and send a character later.

I have two OCs so far from my previous installment of this fic. I need more OCs please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer for entire Fanfic:** I don't own any Cannon characters from MCU or X-Men that may appear. I only own my two OCs Jade Nguyen aka Scarlet and Sebastian Blackwell.

 **Keve Ramsey** created by Grummelnut

A/N: _Italics_ are character thoughts.

I will be using military time for all my one-shots. You can find an easy 24hr military time chart here: military time chart - just remove the spaces, and you're good to go.

I'm alive yes I am I've just been very busy this past several months what with finishing up school and looking for a job I didn't have time to write and I apologize I truly appreciate everyone who is reading and reviewing even now.

* * *

Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Trouble on Capitol Hill**

July 2, 2007, 0705 hrs.

Location: Queens, New York

JFK Intl. Airport. Security Chkpt.

"I hate flying commercially." Sebastian complained loudly to Jade in the overcrowded airport. _It's only bloody 7a.m. how is it this crowded already?_ Sebastian thought. He was also inwardly cursing the Agents in Logistics for making their flight not only two days before a major holiday, but on a Monday for Christ sake. The Fourth of July wasn't even a holiday Sebastian celebrated. Being British and all, that was strictly an American holiday.

"Quit whining we're almost through. I thought all you Brits were 'sposed to be all prim and proper and polite." Jade quipped, as she shuffled along the line of other sock clad travelers. _Whoever made it mandatory to remove shoes when going through security checkpoints, mustn't have been a germaphobe._

"I'm not like other Brits' as you say you know who my father is."

"All to well unfortunately. Hey watch it lady!" Jade exclaimed as a plus size woman tried to take off her shoes and the woman's' rear end was dangerously close to Jade's face. _Okay maybe Sebastian isn't the only one to have reasons to hate flying commercially._

"Oh deary me I'm sorry these old legs aren't as steady as they used to be." The woman replied giving an apologetic smile.

"No apologies necessary ma'am." Sebastian spoke up before Jade could. He knew how Jade's temper could flare at times. "My friend here is just a bit impatient she thinks air travel is dreadfully tedious." Sebastian played up the stereotypical British or English accent.

"Especially when we can't just cut through the line." Jade mumbled. _What good was being recognized as a Federal Agent if you didn't have flying perks. Have to act like 'normal' people. If only they knew._

"Look on the bright side, Jade it's our turn." Sebastian nudged her friend forward with his elbow as he shucked off his lightweight windbreaker and placed it in the gray plastic bin.

Jade walked through the metal detector and stood there with her arms above her head as the machine scanned her. The TSA Agent on the other side waved her through. Jade quickly collected her backpack, laptop case and duffel bag, and found a bench to sit on to wait for her friend and partner.

* * *

July 2, 2007, 0730 hrs.

Location: Queens, New York

JFK Intl. Airport, Terminal 4. B48

"We've got about 35 minutes to kill, Sebastian what do you want to do?" Jade asked as they both sat back in the leather chairs by their terminal B48.

"I want to sleep Jade we got up way too early, how are you so awake right now?" Sebastian asked.

"Must be my boundful youth and exuberance." Jade smiled at her friend.

"I'm only three years older than you."

"I know, but you act like an old man at times Seb you ruin our fun."

"We're federal Agents." Sebastian said. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I'm a world renowned former assassin. Our jobs' are serious business."

"Which is why we should be able to cut loose sometimes Sebastian. I swear you're even worse than Summers' sometimes." Jade crossed her arms in a huff.

"Don't you compare me that yank. I'm nothing like him." Sebastian said sincerely. Scott Summers was nothing but trouble. Him and his whole team, and don't even get him started on that bald headed telepathic geezer.

"Touchy are we?"

"I can't be the only one who doesn't like the Ol' cueball geezer in their head."

"You can't still be sore about that incident?" Jade asked as she put her tablet down on her lap. "It was two years ago."

"Yeah two years ago, and he went into my head without permission something he said he never does and he outright did it anyway."

Jade turned fully to Sebastian. "It was for a case you knew that. You had the information we needed."

"Still doesn't make what he did right, that's an invasion of my privacy."

"Xavier and his staff are a bunch of secret keepers, I should know I went there for four years."

Jade went to Xavier's only for the four years of high school, and that was it. She didn't want to be an X-Man. It wasn't her thing. They the X-Men that is were vigilantes in the government's' eyes in S.H.I.E.L.D.s eyes. They needed to be stopped, they needed to be held accountable for their actions. The statue of Liberty incident and the Rochester riots two years were proof of that. A lot worse could have happened in Rochester if S.H.I.E.L.D. and S.T.A.R.S. hadn't been there to intervene.

"It doesn't matter how many secrets they keep. I'll still know that he knows what I am. What I did."

"You aren't your past Sebastian." Jade told her friend sincerely. "You aren't what your father made you?"

"I'm not?" Sebastian laughed, mirthlessly. "I find that hard to believe when that's literally what he did to me."

"Are we really going to talk technicalities Sebastian?"

"Is it really a technicality when it's the truth Jade. He did this..." Sebastian gesticulated to his whole body, "to his own flesh and blood. What kind of man does that?"

"A sadistic man who has no morals, and wants to use whoever and whatever he can to make his own gain in the world." Jade stated matter of factly.

"How about we not talk shop or about my father anymore yeah. Hey have you read the new guys' jacket yet. He's a legacy Agent. Parents' are still active duty even." Sebastian swiftly changed the subject.

 **Flight 4052 to Washington, D.C. now boarding, will passengers Jade Nguyen and Sebastian Blackwell report to the check-in to receive flight accommodations.'** The announcer reported over the P.A. system.

"Flight accommodations?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he looked at his partner.

"Don't look at me." Jade responded picking up her bags and hiking them up on her shoulder.

The two young Agents walked toward the ticket counter by their boarding gate. A blonde woman with short hair is behind the counter. "Excuse me miss I'm Sebastian Blackwell and this is Jade Nguyen." Sebastian gestured toward Jade beside him.

"Oh yes you're the two other federal Agents on this flight." The blonde woman informed Sebastian. Sebastian read the woman's name plate it read Crystal. Ever since 9/11 there had been an influx of federal air marshals on flights. It was no surprise to Sebastian that there was a pair of air marshals on their flight to D.C. "May I see your credentials?" Crystal asked.

Both Jade and Sebastian fished out their respective credentials and showed them to Crystal. "We're with S.H.I.E.L.D." Jade told Crystal. "Strategic Homeland, Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division."

"We're on official business." Sebastian added. They were they moving from one field office to S.T.A.R.S. main HQ, in D.C. which also just so happened to be where S.H.I.E.L.D.s main HQ The Triskelion was located.

"I understand that, that's why you're cleared to carry your sidearms with you on the plane because you need them when you land."

"Exactly. So can we board the plane now?" Jade asked a bit irritated.

"Oh yes, you've also been upgraded to first class. Courtesy of your employer."

"First class ey now that's what I'm talking about Jade forget everything I just said about commerical travel."

"Uh huh yeah get moving let's go we've got a busy day ahead of us."

Jade and Sebastian made their way onto the plane, the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents quickly identified themselves to the air marshals on the flight and then went to sit down in their seats in first class.

The flight from New York to Washington D.C. went by smoothly thankfully and when Jade and Sebastian deplaned and got their bags from baggage claim there was already a standard issue UC car waiting for them. The car didn't have any of the organization's usually markings, but the man in a suit and aviator's in this weather in D.C. the two agents knew this man was one of them.

* * *

July 2, 2007, 0905 hrs.

Location: Arlington, VA

Reagan National Airport

"Ah smell that fresh Virginia air." Jade said as they walk out arrivals and spot their transportation to D.C. The Reagan National Airport is the closest airport to fly into when coming to D.C., so that's the one Logistics booked them on.

"Yes it's so much better than New York." Sebastian replied sarcastically.

"Agents Blackwell and Nguyen?" The agent in the aviators asked.

"Yep that's us mate, say we wouldn't be able to stop off somewhere to eat would we I'm famished." Sebastian holds his stomach. Airplane food is so not filling at all.

"Sorry Agent I have strict orders to bring you and your partner straight to base for in-processing." The agent told him as he moved around to the driver's side door and got in. Both Sebastian and Jade take to the back seats, and climb in after stowing their luggage in the boot.

"Don't worry Seb I'm sure we can get something to eat once we get settled in." Jade assured her friend and partner.

"Yeah alright if you say so." Sebastian turned to look out the window at the passing scenery as the two left the airport. This'd be his home for the next three years at least. Well D.C. would be not Virginia, at least it's miles away from his old man, and his influences.

The drive that is normally only twenty minutes took an extra fifteen because of traffic. Given the fourth of July is in two days, and everyone is trying to get out of the city rather than into it.

* * *

July 2, 2007, 0940 hrs.

Location: Washington D.C.

S.T.A.R.S. Headquarters

"Welcome to S.T.A.R.S. Agent Nguyen, Agent Blackwell, your new home for the next three years." Their driver told them as he gestured up to a large multi-story building. "Go to the front desk, check in get your I.D.s, and than your new boss will introduce you to your new teammate."

"Anything else we should now Agent?" Jade asked.

"No not at this time." The agent replied.

"Thanks for the ride mate." Sebastian called to their driver who waves and then gets back in the car to drive the vehicle back to the motor . pool. "Come on Jade the sooner we get all this in-processing stuff done with the sooner we can eat."-

"Is that all you think about food." Jade shook her head at her friend and now she guessed fellow teammate.

"No." Sebastian said indigantly. "Just when I haven't eaten in over oh two hours now."

The two agents walk in the front of the building and walk up the desk they assume is for in-processing new agents. "Hi, we're Agents Nguyen and Blackwell from the New York office in Manhattan. We're processing in."

"Ah yes the new transfers right on time. Here's your welcome packets, that has everything you need to know it. Map of the building layout, hours of operations for cafeteria, coffee carts, list of nearby local cafes and eateries, the number for the facilities if you have any problems with your housing accommodations, etc. Hope you enjoy your stay here at S.T.A.R.S. division, oh and welcome to D.C." The overly bubbly agent informed them.

"Thank you Agent. Come on Jade let's go find our accomodations and follow through with our orders."

"Since when do we do that?" Jade asked her friend suspiciously as they started walking further into the building away from the lobby.

"Since this is a new division and we don't want to screw this up."

"Oh yeah right." It didn't take the two long to find the acomodations block for those agents who resided permanently in the building. The acommodations or barracks were pretty much the same the world over at any permanent SHIELD installation or building. All double occupancy rooms unless you were of higher rank and you asked for a single or there was a specific reason you needed a single.

Sebastian and Jade had rooms next to each other which they were both delighted to see. They also both had single rooms because of their statuses as enhanced or powered agents. Which was so a bonus if you asked Jade. The two changed out of their civililan clothes and changed into their uniforms. They'd deal with unpacking and organizing the likes of their rooms later.

First order business according to Sebastian was food. "Are you sure we don't need that map Sebastian?" Jade asked as they were walking around their new HQ for about fifteen minutes now trying to find the cafeteria.

"The nose knows okay, I'm sure it was around here somewhere." Sebastian said mostly to himself.

"Look why don't we just stop and ask someone huh." Jade suggested lightly.

"No, I've got this Jade."

"If you say so." The two agents continuing walking until they come upon a door that reads Mission Command Central. "It can't hurt to take a chance Sebastian."

"Oh bloody hell fine we'll ask for directions." Sebastian acquieses.

The two walk into the room and they see it's filled with agents sitting at computer monitors. "Are you two lost can we help you." A younger looking male agent asked.

"Yes actually we're new here just transferred in today, we were trying to find the cafeteria. But this one here..." Jade thumbs a finger at Sebastian. "Wouldn't asks for directions, or use the map we were both given."

"Oh well why didn't you say so, I know who you two are!" The male agent exclaimed he looked about maybe two years younger than Jade herself. The young agent had tan skin a thin yet lean build with broad shoulders. A trimmed soft beard and a floating mustache. His name tape read RAMSEY. "Keve Ramsey's the name, I'm uh I guess one of your new teammates."

"You are mate brilliant another Brit perfect someone who can understand me." Sebastian slings an arm around the younger black haired man's shoulder.

"Hey I understand you just fine CB." Jade stood arms crossed defensively over her chest.

"Well it's always nice to have someone for your home country in the same building. I guess, I can show you were the cafeteria is if you'd like." Keve offered.

"Oh yes I'd love that I'm starvin' if there's something worse than greasy American food it's greasy prepackaged American airline food."

"To the cafeteria it is, after you Agent..."

"Agent Nguygen Jade, or Scarlett's my codename whichever you prefer."

"Agent Nguyen it is for now."

The three agents leave mission control and Keve started to lead them in the right direction towards the cafeteria.

"Oh see Jade I told you weren't far off." Sebastian preened as his superior navigation skills, before their pagers went off. "Oh come on!" Sebastian threw his hands up in dismay. "Not even here two hours yet and someone has to try and go do something stupid."

"Welcome to S.T.A.R.S. mate, where anyone and everyone will try and do something to get our attention."

The three agents race back to mission command and get briefed on the situation that's currently unfolding. "Ah good just the agents I wanted to see. Helluva first day to transfer to S.T.A.R.S., but I'm glad you're here." A definitely more senior looking agent said as he stood at the center of the room.

"What's the situation sir?" Keve asked.

"As of thirty minutes ago, it's like the latest villain of the week has unleashed giant insects all over the Capitol building. Civilians and politicians alike are running scared. Your job is to find the man or woman behind this and recapture the giant mutated insects."

"Understood sir." Agent Nguyen tells the senior field agent.

"Good grab whatever gear and equipment you need and head out, transport is waiting for you in the motor pool. Dismissed."

The three agents walk back out of the room. "How the bloody hell does he think we're supposed to defeat mutated insects?" Sebastian crowed.

"Guess it's our job to find that out isn't Agent Blackwell." Agent Ramsey said.

* * *

July 2, 2007, 1030 hrs.

Location: Washington D.C.

Capitol Building - Site of Mutated Insects

Large super large slimy insects and slugs and centipedes were crawling all over the Nation's capitol. Civilians were running everywhere trying to escape the madness. "Whoa when they said giant insects boss wasn't kidding." Agent Ramsey proclaimed.

"No he was not. Ramsey what can you do?" Blackwell asks.

"Call me Wolf it's my codename and I have enhanced hearing and smell, and I can tell you the smell is not pretty. It's most vile thing I've smelled in a long time."

"Great how good are you with those pistols?"

Keve real modern western cowboy like twirls his pistols around and shoots the two nearest giant centipedes and they exploded in a rush of guts and slime.

"Okee dokee then. Looks like you and me are defense Wolf, Blackwell you try and find out whoever started this mess." Scarlett ordered. Jade red aura covers her outer body in a scarlet hue and she can feel her body thrumming with energy. She starts picking up the nearest giantanto slugs and putting them in an energy lined and contained industrial dumpster. Those she can't get back to the containment box she just blasts and watching as guts and entrails of insects fly all about the place.

From her higher vantage point in the sky after about an hour of blasting the never ending insects, she spots culprit ontop of the capitol building.

"Blackwell, I've sighted the instigator, I repeat I've sighted the instigator, top of the capitol building looks like he's got some sort of machine."

"Roger that Scarlet, how you and Wolf doing?"

"Oh just great, I'm going to need at least three no four showers after this mess."

"And a drink or maybe two." Wolf pipes in over his own earpiece as he shoots another slug. He's never going to see insects the same way again after today.

"If you can get up to the control machine and distract this yahoo I can take him out." Scarlett tells Blackwell.

"On it. Guess find a way up there she says it's no problem she says."

"He knows we can hear him right?" Wolf asked from down on the ground as he acting as part pest control exterminator and part traffic control guide and guiding people to relative safety away from the giant insects.

"Yes he does he just like to be dramatic and make even more of scene."

"I heard that Scarlet!"

"You were meant too Blackwell. I see you on top he's not looking your way now would be the perfect time..."

"I got it this is not my first rodeo you know."

"You've dealt with crazy man before?" Wolf asked.

Sebastian gets closer to the top of the building and the machine and can see the antenaes and wires protruding from the machine. "You know I think we have, Scarlet this has all the working of Animo written all over it. Remember the..."

"Giant frogs and toads through Central Park yeah I remember."

Sebastian finally get to the top of the building and looks at the machine and he honestly has no idea how to shut it off. So he just shoots and smashing it with his guns and fists.

"What what has happened to my lovely creatures?" Animo asks.

"We happened Animo." Scarlet was hovering in the air a few feet from the pale scaly man. "Now take off the helmet and hand over the device." She demanded hands glowing a red dangerous energy.

Animo knew he was defeated and his fun was over for now. "Oh poo you always ruin my fun."

"Kind of my job you scaly freak. I'm coming down with the perp Wolf you ready."

"I'm ready and the insects and other creatures have stopped coming." Wolf informed Scarlet his new teammate. He does not envy the S.H.I.E.L.D. clean up team who has to clean up this mess. Scarlet brings Animo down in strong energy fortified handcuffs and hands him over to the other S.H.I.E.L.D. team who was going to take him to a detention center in Virginia.

"Well team I'd say that was a job well done don't you think?" Sebastian asked his two teammates.

"We're covered in insect and worm and slug sludge and slime do I look alright to you?!" Jade shrieked showing off her famous or infamous temper.

"Whoa easy there Agent Nguyen this is nothing a couple showers won't fix, we'll be good to go in no time." Keve told the older agent of probably two years.

"See he's cool and calm level headed about this." Sebastian told Jade.

"You not one word Blackwell do you know how long it'll take to get slug slime outta my hair? No wait don't answer that."

The three new super powered agent team heads to a transport truck heading back to base leaving the clean up team now already on sight to deal with the giant insect and slug remains, and the machine that controlled them.

"Let's go home yeah, and we can all finally get some rest, a shower and food." Keve suggested.

"Like you read my mind mate." Sebastian hopped up into the open air truck behind Jade and Keve and sat down. "Homeward march." Sebastian exclaimed and hit the side of the truck panel of the truck to tell the SHIELD driver to get moving.

 _Oh yes this will sure be an interesting next three years._ Keve thought as he sat back and let his head rest on the rail of the slowly moving truck. _Don't you just D.C. traffic?_

* * *

That's Chapter 9. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you thought by hitting the review box below and leaving a comment if you wish too. Also prompt ideas are always welcome. Still looking for OC's, I've reopened submissions if anyone wants to submit an OC.

That is all and have a good day/night.

Agent Renegade Out. Peace.


End file.
